


daybreak

by vanogla (VioletLee)



Series: i love you more than you think [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: ( aye im @vanogla from tumblr! ), Angst, Humour, M/M, alcohol warning!, also real names are used, bittersweet (romance), dialogue-heavy, this is my first time posting on ao3 so the formatting might be fucked up(??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletLee/pseuds/vanogla
Summary: in which Evan is so drunk after his and David’s breakup that he flies to Ireland just to be close to him again.





	daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> have an unpleasant oneshot where they struggle to regain their footing on uneven grounds ヽ（´ー｀）┌ 
> 
> Warnings: alcohol mention, Evan making an ass of himself (don’t be like Evan), don’t worry i toned down the secondhand embarrassment :]

David is startled awake by a knock on the door.

 

He rolls over in bed, groaning miserably. Can’t a man get a full night’s sleep after a horribly messy breakup?

 

Hopefully whoever-the-fuck will get the hint and leave. He shuts his eyes tiredly.

 

Another knock, then a thump of a body. The image of zombies at his front door flashes behind his eyelids and Jesus fuck, his day can’t get any worse than this.

 

He forces himself out of bed, whining and cursing as he half-walks, half-trips his way down the stairs.

 

“Who the fuck’s here at fuckin’… seven o'clock in the mornin’?” He mumbles angrily, unlocking the door and opening it a crack. 

 

He’s met with a head of hair, and all of a sudden- dark eyes meet his, and his heart stutters in his chest. He moves to shut the door, but a hand reaches out and stops it, and the silence- tense and charged- is broken by a voice. 

 

David tries to make out words between the slurred syllables that fall recklessly out of Evan’s mouth, tries to follow along with what he’s saying- to no avail, and David’s impatience is written plainly on his face.

 

At that, Evan stops himself, begins to laugh, begins to giggle, and push the door open wider with clumsy hands, mumbling like a madman all the while.

 

David furrows his brows, torn between his anger and his compassion. His  _friend_ , reeking of alcohol and sweat and smoke, had been standing in the snow for at least ten minutes now. Evan’s probably been freezing his ass off wearing only a hoodie and ripped jeans.

 

David frowns, remembering his place. So he settles with disappointment, ignoring the insistent pang in his chest. “Evan, you’re the one who said ya needed space, so fuck off back to snow-man’s land and don’t speak to me for the next two months or so.”

 

Evan giggles again, his gaze fixed on David’s collar, reaching out a hand to flatten it but his eyes lose focus and his hand lands flat on David’s chest- and the protest on David’s lips comes out as a mess of confusion as he is shoved back abruptly. Suddenly David finds himself sitting on the floor, his vision askew. Evan laughs, stumbling in and shaking off his shoes and getting snow all over the carpet.

 

David groans, exasperated. He makes no move to get up, only to lie down on the ground just so he doesn’t have to deal with this shit. He’ll try again in the morning. He hopes Evan’ll be gone by the morning. 

 

Evan’s laughter trails off as David shuts his eyes, shuts out the world. 

 

Silence ensues. David can’t fall asleep, too aware of the other’s presence in his home. He opens his eyes and Evan’s face is three- two inches away from his, and he yelps, and Evan is laughing again, and frustration burns in his throat like a fire. 

 

“Fuck off, Evan! Fuck off!” he yells, shoving Evan away and standing up. He brushes himself off and watches with distaste as Evan, flat on his back, tries to sit up despite his sloppy, fucked-up coordination.

 

David can’t think past _sad_ and _pathetic_ as he chokes back his tears, presses his palms to his eyes, his voice breaking. “Why the fuck did you come to Ireland? No one wants you here. And you smell like you rolled around in a seedy pub underground somewhere. You’re ruining the carpet.”

 

Evan wheezes with laughter, gazing up at David from his spot on the floor. “The carpet,” he breathes, “you’re worried about the carpet.”

 

“Stop. Just stop. I don’t have the energy to deal with your drunk ass, it’s seven in the morning.” David rubs his eyes dry. He wipes his hands on his pants, exhales to settle his racing heart.

 

“Alright, Evan,” he tries firmly, “Time for you to leave.”

 

Evan smiles crookedly. “Kinda, having tr'ble gett'n’ up,” he says, popping the ‘p’. He waves an arm around in David’s direction. After a brief moment of internal conflict, David takes it and pulls him up. 

 

The second Evan is back on his feet he throws his arms around David and fuck- “Stop snuggling me!” David exclaims, trying to regain his balance. Evan tucks his face into the crook of David’s neck and _breathes_.

 

“Luv you,” Evan giggles.

 

“No you don’t,” David immediately shoots back, more accusing than he’d intended. “Yer drunk as fuck, is what you are.”

 

Evan sluggishly shakes his head, “I do too. I do. I mean, ’m not.”

 

Sighing, David attempts to pull away but Evan tightens his hold. He sighs again. “Evan, I understood your decision to split, why the fuck'cha gotta make it so hard for me? I, I don’t need you to pretend for my sake. You- being here, it’s just makin’ it worse.”

 

Evan mimics his sigh, mockingly loud and breathy. It grates on David’s nerves to no end but he chooses not to comment. God knows Evan’s completely out of his mind right now. God knows he’ll have to pick up after both Evan and himself.

 

“Get off me, Evan.”

 

Evan smiles into his skin, and David stops breathing, knowing he’ll never have this again, not after _him_. Goosebumps scatter over his skin in a flash and his face burns, and he has to get away or else, or else he’ll do something stupid, like fall in love all over again- it’s the last thing he needs right now.

 

He sneaks an arm between them and pushes until Evan gives way just enough for him to slip out, and he escapes, and he immediately puts six feet of distance between them. Evan bursts out laughing a second too late, ducking his head, letting his arms drop limp to his sides. 

 

“S'rry,” he mumbles shyly, swaying on his two left feet. David feels that pang blossom in his chest again. “Couln’t stop m'self. Just, I really, really like you.”

 

David pinches the bridge of his nose, not wanting to hear more but also dying to know more. He rubs his face as familiar, unfamiliar emotions stir in his heart and he’s already in too deep, he knows that. But if he could just keep staying afloat he won’t sink, he tells himself so.

 

His words come out defensive, tentative, terribly vulnerable. “Well, if you like me so much then why did ya break up with me? Clearly you’re aware that yer making absolutely zero sense right now.”

 

Evan’s fingers play with the hem of his hoodie, and both his and David’s eyes follow the movement, too uneasy to make eye contact. “Y'know. Din’t wanna get too atta- attashed- attached. Cus'f the dis- distance an’ stuff. Only get t'see each other in person ev'ry four months.”

 

David rolls his eyes. He turns away and throws himself on the couch. “And here you are, _after_ we’re over,” He says, bitterness lacing his words. He throws an arm over his eyes. “Only after we’re done you decide to tell me you love me. Not to mention being a complete dick about it at the same time.”

 

After a beat of silence, he feels a dip in the cushion next to him, but Evan doesn’t try to touch him and he is thankful for that. 

 

“I love you,” Evan slurs with all the honesty of a loose tongue.

 

“Thanks. You can go now.”

 

Evan whines. “C'mon. Take me back, Nogla. ’m sorry. ’m trying. ’m sorry. I made a mistake. All my fault. ’m here now.”

 

“Fuck off. Yer a mess. Come back when you’re sober, then maybe, maybe I’ll consider it.”

 

“Fuck you,” Evan huffs. “Fuck me. Fuck this. Fuck.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“No, y'don’t get it. I, I was so convinced I was doin’ the right thing. Then I just, _I can’t believe I did that, why did I do that_ , so I got m'self a drink or two hundred, and a s-single journey ticket to Ireland, and I don’t got anythin’ on me 'sides the clothes on my back,” he stresses. “So like, hey man, it really messed me up, can I make it up t'you somehow?”

 

Rubbing his temples with his fingers, David swallows down his accusations, coughs to clear the lump in his throat.

 

Dumb fuckin’ wrecks, the both of them. “Okay, okay. Just t'be clear, you, you want to un-breakup with me?”

 

Evan drops his head shyly. “S'that alright?”

 

“How do I know you actually mean it?”

 

Evan meekly meets his eyes, open and serious. “I mean it. I promise.”

 

Another pang. “So, what, this never happened then? Just pretend this never happened?”

 

Evan shakes his head too quickly, resulting in him gagging and rushing to the bathroom. David fights back the urge to laugh, instead he gets a glass of water before he follows behind in no hurry at all. As much as he hates to admit it, he already feels a million pounds lighter.

 

Leaning on the door, David watches Evan scramble to scrub his mouth with his toothbrush (he makes a note to throw it away later). Evan blinks mindlessly at his reflection in the mirror. He splashes his face in the sink and rubs at his eyes. Then he accepts the glass.

 

“Better?” David asks, breaking the silence.

 

“A bit,” Evan grunts. “This tastes really bad.”

 

“Din’t know Irish water would taste bad to a Canadian.”

 

Evan giggles weakly. “Cause y'don’t put maple syrup in y'r'water.”

 

“Spoken like a true Canadian,” David says, chuckling. 

 

Evan sighs, and David holds his breath.

 

“This mean you’ll take me back?" 

 

"Yeah. Last chance.”

 

Evan ducks his head, grinning with relief. “Okay.”

 

“Okay. Now fly back to Canada.”

 

“Aw, but you won’t be in Canada.”

 

David opens his mouth to retort but Evan brushes past him, bumps into the wall, pauses, and continues up the stairs. David supposes he can do little but accept it. Evan is yawning and crawling under his blanket and snuggling his face into David’s pillow.

 

He sighs, adjusts the blankets around Evan’s body, then turns to leave.

 

“Wait.”

 

David shakes his head. “Go to sleep, Evan. We’ll talk more in the mornin’.”

 

Evan bites his lip, and makes no attempt to refute, so David switches off the lights and opens the door. 

 

“Wait, Nogla.”

 

David sighs, “Yes?”

 

“Where’re y'sleeping?”

 

“Not here.”

 

Evan exhales, “Stay with me.”

 

“That’s a terrible idea.”

 

“Just tonight,” he pleads softly. “I don’t want you to leave.”

 

“Fuck,” he closes the door, “Fuck you. Alright. Just don’t try anything,” David mutters.

 

He awkwardly shimmies under the blanket. Evan immediately pulls him flush against his body and David resists the urge to flail- instead he focuses on keeping his breathing even, willing his heart to slow down.

 

But Evan moves to plant clumsy kisses on his neck and his face burns red, mumbling protests half-heartedly. 

 

“Thought I said not to try anythin’.”

 

Evan’s lips linger on his collarbone in an unspoken apology. Sighing helplessly, he adjusts into Evan’s hold and gives in, cradling him. 

 

David should really be mad that Evan’s only sweet when he’s shitfaced. He should be mad that Evan- sweet, impulsive Evan- probably won’t remember this come morning. 

 

But the satisfied, pressing ache in his chest reminds him that Evan is his, and that perhaps their need for each other is a good thing after all.


End file.
